Council of Lords
Purpose The Council of Lords is the Executive/Legislative body that helps the Emperor govern Devils Gate. Each of the Lords has control over one of the crucial areas of the Empire. They are capable of overruling every member of DG except for one another and the Emperor himself. The Council, in addition to their individual areas of focus, also serve as an advisory body to the Emperor. They provide him with direct feedback, as well as insight into alternate line of thoughts. The Council also has the ability to vote on various matters of internal legislation, treaties, and war. Lordships Below are the currently established Lordships, each granting its holder a seat on the Council. The Ministries The Council of Lords is the executive body that manages the day to day affairs of the Devils Gate Imperium. They manage the various departments that effectively make up the functional gaming end of the DGI. Each are charged with various areas of control, and each member has 1 vote on the votes the Council takes. Emperor The Emperor is the chief executive of the Devils Gate Empire and leader of the Empire. He/she is both our face and our voice to the wider world. He/she is the ultimate leader of this alliance, and as such is entitled to expect lawful obedience from our members. The Emperor has the power to make/cancel treaties, declare war/make peace, appoint the Imperial Cabinet, create any position needed to better run the Empire, and any additional powers needed not mentioned here. Minister of War The Minister of War is charged with maintaining the Military readiness, combat efficiency, discipline and sound organization of our Army. This Minister should have a high level of strategic understanding, and be able to organize our entire Army, appoint officers and leaders, maintain unit rosters, deploy our Army in acts of attacks, and capably defend our cities. The Minister will have full authority in all regards when dealing with the defense of our Imperium, and is charged with leading our forces into battle, answerable in this area only to the Emperor. Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs is charged with the administrative portion of Devils Gate. They handle promotions, Welcoming & Initial Training (The Academy), oversee the department of recruiting, as well as moderate the forums. This person should be exceptionally organized, capable of delegating multiple tasks and supervising the work of numerous people. Internal Affairs handles most of the non-military day to day operation so the DG Imperium. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs is charged with handling all matters of external DG business. They handle diplomatic relations, covert/intelligence operations, and constantly monitor the outside world and its potential impact on the DG Imperium. Some of what this Ministry handles is of a more covert nature, outside of diplomatic areas. They should strive to maintain friendships, inspire fear in our enemies, and bring DG's influence to the world at large. Minister of Economics The Minister of Economics is charged with ensuring the Economic growth and development of the DG colonies and islands throughout the Imperium. They are responsible for monitoring mill/mine donations, new colony development donations, and keeping a steady hand guiding those who are struggling with growing their colonies. They are also authorized to request military strikes against those who fail to donate when requested. Minister of Culture The Minister of Culture is charged with maintaining the historical records and cultural cult of the DG Imperium. They should keep careful records through their appointed Librarians in each unit of the units successes, failures, honors, reprimands, battles, leaders, etc. They should also help maintain the archives of the DG government, keeping note of major historical events. They are also responsible for maintaining the vibrant culture of DG, and as such should have an intimate knowledge of what that means. They embody the zealous loyalty, the warlike nature, the efficient teamwork, and overwhelming faith in our destiny that is DG, and set an example of this for others to strive to accomplish.